When Devils Cry
by suicides-in-the-blood
Summary: Draco has been put through hell for months for his failure atop the astronomy tower a year ago. With an oppertunity to escape, how could his hope lie with Granger? And What's this about a secret...
1. Chapter 1

**When Devils Cry  
**  
**Disclaimer: These fictional characters are from the Harry Potter world written and created by J.K. Rowling and I do not claim them to be mine. This story is non profit and is here for fans only. Only Lucy and the plot belong to me. **

Dedication: I dedicate this to Jenna and Sara, you girls are bloody fabulous!!! 

**A/N: ****Well guys, this is my latest fic which randomly sprouted out of my brain today. I hope that you will all like it. I am positive I will finish this fanfiction because I plan on making it fairly short. Something likes 8-12 chapters. I wrote chapter one and two today so I am hoping if I can write that much every day. Basically I hope you enjoy this new fanfic.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1** – **Pregnant at Hogwarts**  
He hugged himself tighter as he ran soundlessly throughout the dimly lit alleyway. He dared himself to look back, but he didn't. Clutching his wand tightly in his hands he slowed down to a walk, his breathing slowly returning to normal. He needed somewhere to stay. He couldn't spend a night in the cold, not when the snow was sure to come. He vaguely registered where he was; muggle London and he knew sooner or later he would be able to get to the Leaky Cauldron where he could rest. He had been running for what seemed to be hours, and his body ached for a proper meal and a hot bath. He was weak, yet he knew he had to stay strong for the sake of another, even if it was the last thing that he did. 

After another twenty-five minutes of walking, he finally reached what he knew to be the Muggle side of the wizarding pub. Touching his wand to the door, it instantly burst open, revealing the warm inside of the Leaky Cauldron. Making sure that his hood was able to cover his identity, he walked to the counter where a young brown haired witch was sitting at a stool reading. She noticed him instantly and jumped up, "Welcome to the Leaky Cauldron, how may I be of assistance?" she asked him, straightening her shirt.

"I need a room," he said, placing a handful of coins onto the counter.

"Follow me then if you please. Breakfast is served at seven, lunch at twelve and dinner at eight. Here is your key, if there is anything else?" she asked, showing him to his room.

"No, that will be all," he said, and she left him to his thoughts.

Back at the counter downstairs the young brown haired girl sighed to herself, "That man sounded oddly familiar, oh, probably not, I'm just over thinking," she said to herself. Hermione Granger had been working at the Leaky Cauldron for the past four months, taking time to earn herself some money before going off to Mercedes Magic Healing College where she was studying to be a healer. She had only been out of Hogwarts a week, when Hagrid had written to her and mentioned a job vacancy at the Leaky Cauldron; she had jumped for it and started work the next week. Over the past few years, she had changed; her body had filled out, her legs grew longer and her hair was finally tame. Her attitude towards ill treatment of house elves on the other hand had not.

Feeling calmer now that he wasn't on the streets, the boy uncloaked himself and stood in the mirror. His long pale blonde hair was mattered and uncombed, while his silvery grey eyes held not malice, but terror. Subconsciously a hand made its way to the large bump on his stomach, rubbing it soothingly.

For all whom did not know, over the last four months, Draco Malfoy had been bound and broken. Failing to complete his task of murdering Albus Dumbledore, Voldemort decided to make him pay, by not only putting Draco under the crutiatus curse, but by forcing him to be a sexual toy for his fellow Death Eaters. He would be left bruised and battered in a cell, starved and malnourished every night and that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst part was that in the middle of the night, Draco would get summoned to the Dark Lords room for a bit of fun. That was, until some one unknown had set him free one moonless night.

"Run boy, and don't look back. Go, now!" the stranger had said to him, handing over a long cloak and a bag full of money.

And that's what he did, he ran until he could not run anymore, and then finally made his way to the Leaky Cauldron.

Stepping into the hot bath he had prepared for himself, Draco winced as the water came in contact with the many cuts on his body. Lowering himself down into it, his tense muscles slowly began to relax. He looked down at the growing belly before him. His child was in there, his child, some one to call his own. The only problem was he didn't know who the father was, and that's what scared him the most.

It was two am when Hermione was relieved of her shift. She made her way up to her bedroom humming an old love song. Passing the door of the stranger that had got a room earlier in the evening. Hermione stopped abruptly upon hearing the strangled cries from within; she knew that she wasn't supposed to pry into a customers' business, but the man seemed to be alone and he sounded hurt.

'Alohamora' she whispered, pointing her wand at the locks on the door. The door flung open and a heart stopped beating momentarily as she was faced at the scene within. A familiar young man lay gasping for air, one hand on his stomach, there was blood soaking the bottom of his robes. "Shit," she said out loud running towards the boy.

"Can you hear me? My name is Hermione Granger, I'm here to help you," she said checking the boys pulse.

"I'm going to take you to St. Mungo's" she said, getting ready to side apparate with him.

"No, take me to Dumbeldore," was his final request, before he lost all consciousness. Hermione stared at him for several long seconds, before finally apparating them to the gates of Hogwarts. She cradled his head in her lap, whilst she cast her patronus to notify Dumbledore. Mere moments later the otter had come soaring back to her then dispersed into thin air.

Hermione concentrated on his angular features, his pointy nose and his extremely pale face. She knew him from somewhere, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Before Hermione knew it, the great iron gates of Hogwarts screamed as they dragged on the pavement to open themselves. Standing behind the gate was Professor Dumbeldore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape, all dressed in what seemed to be their sleeping garments.

'Ah, miss Granger, how lovely to see you again, well under the circumstances. Now who do we have here?" Dumbeldore asked moving towards her and observing the young man.  
"If I am not mistaken, that is young Mr. Malfoy, Severus, please levitate him to Poppy's office and be sure he is taken care of. Miss Granger, come with me," the old man said his tone seemed docile yet authoritive.

Professor McGonagall was quick to hug her prized Gryffindor student, before asking her question after question about what she had been doing. The headmaster had to physically step between the two woman so that he could get a word in. "Now, I know that you're extremely happy to see each other, but Minerva, right now Miss Granger here and I have some things to discuss, so if you do not mind," he started.

Steering Hermione towards his office the headmaster spoke his password, "Caramel Popcorn," and the stairwell appeared. Hermione snickered and thought 'it's always got to be the sweets doesn't it?' She took a seat in one of the burgundy lounges before the headmaster's desk and cracked her neck.  
"Lemon drop, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore offered.  
"Uh… no thank you sir, parents are dentists, they would kill me for eating sweets," she told him earnestly as he chuckled.

"Now, why you're here is the matter of young Mister Malfoy. From what I saw I believe he seems to be…pregnant," Dumbeldore said to her, peering out from behind his half moon spectacles.  
"Uh, to be honest sir, I didn't even register he was pregnant, I mean, I didn't' even register it was Malfoy until I was told so sir," she said, her hands clasped tightly together in her lap.

"I highly doubt Mr Malfoy is going to open up to me about his… situation at the moment, but since you two are the same age… maybe you could talk to him, and find out what happened so that we can help him in any way possible," his blue eyes twinkled in what Hermione took to be a mischievous mannor.

"I guess I could…try?" she said slowly. To be honest, Hermione didn't' really think that Draco Malfoy, sly, evil, son of a bitch would want to open up to her, much less let her help him with anything.

"It's settled then, the two of you shall stay at Hogwarts until further notice, I will inform Tom at the Leaky Cauldron that you are needed here, I am sure he will understand. As to your wages, I will pay you weekly what you would normally get from the Leaky Cauldron so that you do not loose any of your savings. Now you had better be off, I have arranged with Poppy to give you the special guest room in the Infirmary for the night so you may relax and sleep there," he said.

Biding the Headmaster goodnight, Hermione made her way through the familiar walls of her home for the past seven years. Although she was not a student of Hogwarts any more Hermione decided to quicken her pace. The last thing she wanted was a run in with Filch and Mrs. Norris, student or no student.

Thanking the stars she didn't end up running into Filch, Hermione slowly opened the old wooden doors leading into the Infirmary and made her way towards the back, where she knew Madam Pomfrey's office was. Her breath caught in her chest when she came upon an occupied bed, Malfoy. The eighteen year old boy was laying peacefully, one hand by his side, the other atop of what seemed to be his pregnant stomach. She could see the scars and bruises his pale body held and instant sadness flowed throughout her veins. What had this boy, who was almost a man been through over the last few months?

Hermione wasn't able to stare at Malfoy any longer as the old matron made her way out of her office. "Miss Granger, such a delight to see you as always," she smiled, hugging the younger witch. "Since you, Mister Potter and Mr Weasley have all graduated Hogwarts; I am rarely busy any more. It seems no body is inept as you three were when it came to getting hurt," she smiled.

The Matron turned her head slightly to look at Malfoy's bed. "He is very lucky you came upon him Miss Granger. If you didn't bring him here, he would not have survived. His baby would not have survived either," her eyes were cast back on his sleeping form.

Hermione sighed, "I just hope that he is alright." Poppy beamed at her and patted her on the arm lightly, "I'm sure he will be dear, I've given him all the necessary potions. In the morning though, I implore you to seek the truth behind the bruises," with that the woman showed Hermione to her room and left silently.

Hermione smiled as she looked around the room, it was painted in Gryffindor colours and seemed warm and friendly; unlike the room back at the Leaky Cauldron she used occasionally. Hermione looked out of the window, realizing it had begun to snow lightly. She missed her Hogwarts days when she would wake up and meet Harry and Ron at the bottom of the stairs. The days they would lounge around in the middle of the Quidditch pitch in the late after noon, talking nonsense and gazing into the clouds above. But those days were gone the moment they left Hogwarts. In fact, Hermione had seen neither Ron nor Harry in almost three months and had received only a handful of letters from them.

She slowly slid off her outer robe and draped it over a comfortable looking chair in front of the fireplace. She was now left wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a purple knitted sweater. Climbing into the king sized four poster bed, she undid the buttons on her jeans to gain some comfort and lay comfortably on her back.

"Why didn't Draco want to go to St. Mungo's?" she questioned herself quietly. "Well duh," she said out loud once again.

"Who would in this situation?" she shook her head silently. 'Poor Malfoy,' she thought to herself. Within moments of her one sided conversation, Hermione was in a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

A/N: So guys, what did you think of that? I know it's a little different from the normal stories I write. But I thought an mpreg would be good to write for a change. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. Leave me some love in the form of reviews.

Suicides-In-The-Blood  
Kandy


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So how did you guys like the last chapter? Generally I just hope that you liked it is all… Here is chapter two. Oh and sorry, I've had this chapter sitting here for ages, and I just sort of forgot to upload it. Hahah. Oops.

**Dedication:** Mac, for being the wickedest chick out and beta'ing this chapter for me. Love you Kenzie

**Chapter Two – Comatose Transformations**

The morning came all too soon for Hermione, but she was forced to wake when light filtered through the semi-shut blinds in the Infirmary's guest room. She yawned tiredly; it had only been four hours since she had fallen asleep. Lucky for the people who would be surrounding her, she was not a grouchy person in the morning. Slowly sliding out of bed, she noticed the towel and dressing gown at the bottom of her bed.

She looked around and was shocked to see a gleaming white door on the other side of the room. Hermione was sure that she didn't see that last night. 'I might have been too tired to even realise it was there,' she thought to herself, stumbling into what was the bathroom.

Hot water cascaded down her body, her eyes slowly fluttering closed. To Hermione the one other thing that was pure bliss besides spending her time reading books was a hot shower. She had rid herself of her jeans and sweater in less than seconds (well, after she gaped at the magnificent bathroom) and hopped straight into the shower. Thoughts of nothingness clouded her mind for what seemed an eternity as she stood motionless under the soothing water.

She suddenly remembered why she was at Hogwarts and decided to get out of the shower so she could see how Malfoy was doing. Considering Hermione had no other clothes than the ones on her back, she decided to at least transfigure them into something more appropriate for the new day. She kept her black bra and panties the same, but changed her jeans to a loosely fitted pair of black pants and a dark green hoodie.

Finally emerging from her room an hour later, Hermione was surprised to see Malfoy still asleep. It seemed that his position was the same one she saw him in before she retired the night before. 'That's odd' she thought to herself, 'He might have at least moved during the night'.

"Ah, Miss Granger, good morning to you," the Matron said, scaring Hermione out of her wits.

"Crazy crabs, you scared the life out of me," Hermione said, clutching a hand to her heart.

"Sorry deary. How was your sleep?"

"It was alright, okay, so it was better than alright. I actually just wish that I was able to get more of it like Malfoy over here. Speaking of Malfoy; has he moved at all since last night?"

The old woman shook her head. "No he hasn't, it seems that for the moment he is comatose. I'm not sure when he will wake up, but from the amount of damage his body was in last night, I do believe this is for the best," she said.

"Exactly how much damage was his body in?" Hermione asked curiously, glancing over at the sleeping male's bed.

"Hmm, let's see, three broken ribs, broken collar bone, fractured wrist. His entire body was covered in bruising, and not just normal bruising but deep tissue bruising, and there were cuts on various parts of his body. Also he is malnourished, yet the child inside of him seems to be perfectly fine," she said.

Hermione had to bite her lip to keep from crying. She didn't care if this was the boy who had taunted her for several years, he was still a human being and to be treated in such a way was inhumane. "Who would do this to him though?" she asked aloud, but subconsciously she already knew the answer. "Death Eaters," she said quietly, the words passing through her lips slowly.

The elder witch merely nodded, her heart going out to him too. "When this boy wakes up, Miss Granger, I am not entirely sure how well he is going to be able to cope with his situation. But I am sure that you will see reason and help him. Am I correct?" she asked, as she stood over Malfoy's bed and drew the covers up higher.

"Yes, I will do everything I can to be here for him," Hermione said sincerely. The two women stood silently for several moments before Madam Pomfrey insisted Hermione join the others down in the Great Hall for breakfast. 'Just like old times,' she thought walking down towards the hall, 'Well, almost'.

She made her way into the Great Hall where the four house tables were full of bustling students gobbling down their breakfasts before their morning classes began. She didn't' notice Dumbledore until she heard what he was saying.  
"A last note students: for all of you who remember our Head Girl from last year, Hermione Granger. Well, students, she is currently undergoing special training from Madam Pomfrey, so do not be surprised if you see her throughout the halls. With that final note, enjoy your day," he stated, his eyes twinkling mischievously once again.

Hermione approached the head table nervously as all eyes were on her. Dumbledore waved to her, and patted the empty seat next to him at the head table. She smiled wryly as all the teachers waved hello, all but Snape who seemed to be concentrating on something in the opposite direction.

"Good morning Miss Granger," Dumbeldore said brightly as she sat down beside him. "Did you like my little cover story?" he whispered to her his wrinkly face spreading back into a big smile. She laughed.

"Yes I suppose I did. You had to say something didn't you, or every body would wonder why I was here," she smiled.

Hermione spent the rest of breakfast chatting to various teachers; all seemed more than happy to have her back for some time. After breakfast was done, she was making her way back to the infirmary when she collided into something, more really some one.

"Oops, sorry about that," Hermione said instantly, picking herself up from the ground, "I wasn't looking – GINNY!" Hermione screamed at the face of her friend. Ginny threw her arms tightly around Hermione, "Mione, it's been so long since I've seen you! What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Didn't you just hear the speech Dumbeldore gave explaining why I was here?" she asked. Although she asked, she knew her friend all too well and, unlike Hermione, Ginny was not a morning person, and most days had trouble dragging her self out of bed, which on more than one occasion led to her missing either breakfast or the beginning of her morning classes.

"No, I was running a tad late," she grinned sheepishly.

"Well, basically I'm here because I found Draco Malfoy half dead last night and brought him here. Dumbeldore told the school that I was here solely to gain more information on healings and get some first hand experience. But it was just a cover," Hermione said in one breath.

"Wow, that's. Just wow," was all Ginny could muster. "Well I had better get to class before Snape kicks my ass," Ginny laughed.

"_Professor_ Snape," Hermione corrected, before Ginny poked out her tongue and ran towards the dungeons.

Hermione passed no one else on her silent journey to the infirmary, except stupid Mrs. Norris who kept meowing. Sitting back in the guest room, Hermione thought it would be a good idea if she wrote a letter to her parents explaining why she wouldn't be coming home after her day shifts (she worked four nights then four days).

A good half hour later Hermione was satisfied with what she wrote. She explained to her parents that the Headmaster requested her at Hogwarts to help the Medi-witch brew some extra potions and they trusted no one but their number one student. She was sure her parents wouldn't object to that, surely. Especially since they knew exactly how much becoming a healer meant to her.

Deciding to see how Malfoy was, Hermione quickly went to the Owlery and posted her letter, then returned to his bed side where still he remained comatose. He looked so peaceful, almost like an angel. 'With a devil's heart,' Hermione added to her thoughts. She cursed herself silently for saying such a thing about him. He needed love and care, not resentment and hate.

"Madam Pomfrey, do you have any books on male pregnancy by any chance?" Hermione asked the Matron as she rearranged potions in her supply closet.

"Yes, I do believe I do, deary. Try the third book case from my office door, seventh shelf up," she said, not looking away from the potions she was rearranging.

Hermione found what she was looking for in the exact spot Madam Pomfrey said it would be in. It seemed exactly what Hermione was after. Hermione laughed as she read the title, When Boy's Get Knocked Up. She decided to sit down in the chair stationed next to Malfoy's bed. 'He's not much company, but at least he's not alone,' she sighed to herself, peeling back the cover of the three hundred page book.

'_While it isn't relatively normal that boys can get 'knocked up', it isn't entirely unable to happen. Researchers note that in many cases in the past, when a male has gotten pregnant, their bodies undergo many changes. No, they do not grow breasts of any sort, for you ridiculous people out there thinking that, more along the lines of transformation; a transformation that takes the male genitalia and turns it into female genitalia a few days before the birth.' _

Hermione sniggered at this paragraph in the book; she wondered how hilarious it would be to know that Draco Malfoy, ex-Slytherin Sex God was going to grow a vagina. Just thinking about it made her want to rub it in his face and laugh at him, but she knew she couldn't as it was too serious of a matter. 

The young witch was so immersed in the book that she was unable to notice the presence of the person who had walked up to her.

"Uhem," he cleared his throat trying to get her attention. Hermione's head snapped up immediately, only to be greeted with the familiar scowl of the Potions Master.

"Follow me Miss Granger."

**A/N:** Another chapter done. Woohoo!! Now I am yet to write the next chapter, but I will see what I can do today. :::giggles::: Leave some love in the form of reviews.

**Suicides-In-The-Blood  
**Kandy


End file.
